In the medical surgical fields including stereotactic surgery such as deep brain stimulation (DBS) and the like, a process of boring a bone of a specific portion in a certain size is required to insert a surgical tool, such as a micro-electrode or the like, into the human body.
In general, an operation of boring a bone for surgery is conducted manually by an operator using a surgical drill device while checking a boring portion directly with the naked eyes.
However, performing such a manual bone boring operation based on the operator's senses has resulted in degradation in the accuracy of the boring operation depending on the skill level of the operator and in requiring a substantial amount of time for such boring operation. Further, it may be difficult in such operation to bore a bone of an exact diameter and depth intended by the operator.